Path to Destiny
by S-Bumblebee
Summary: Takes place after 'Ancient History' Shayera asks Batman about her son while John Stewart's thoughts continue to conflict over his decisions and the idea of Destiny.
1. Revelations

**AN/ I wrote this just to follow up my thoughts on what I think may have occured after the events of 'Ancient History' so there are some spoilers for that episode as well as some very mild ones from 'Once and Future Thing' Part two. There are some direct quotes from 'Ancient History' in this chapter, and of course Justice League and it's characters belong to DC and not to me :)**

**Hope you like it and please review if you like it/find any mistakes/ or have suggestions for improvement, or any other reasons you can think of, I'll appreciate them none the less. Thanks :D**

Everything was deathly quiet the world around her muffled into silence as she mulled over his words to her, words he uttered only minutes ago which held the power to stop her heart in her chest just like he did every day, but this time it was different.

'_When Batman and I went to the future...we met a man named Warhawk, he's our son...yours and mine'_

Shayera's legs were carrying her without her knowledge; trivial things like destination didn't matter anymore.

'_He's our son...yours and mine'_

A door slid open before her but she didn't take the time to look at where she was, not even stopping when her adoptive brother The Flash zipped past her before returning to her side in a red blur.

"Hey Shayera" He beamed at her.

She didn't answer just numbly kept walking without looking up at her friend.

"Shay?" Flash asked concerned as he touched a hand to the trance like woman's shoulder.

"Mmm?" Shayera turned slightly and her eyes defocused for a moment before she concentrated on the worried face before her.

"Are you okay?"

There was a feeble nod as Shayera tried to reassure him that there was nothing wrong "I'm fine Flash...I...I just need a bit of space"

Flash wasn't convinced but he let her go against his better judgement, Shayera had only just seemed to be coming back to them and returning to her familiar self, but it seemed she was experiencing a setback.

"Okay, Shayera...as long as you're sure?"

Shayera smiled weakly "I'm sure, thanks Wally"

Wally watched as his friend continued walking to where ever she was going he assumed somewhere quiet and solitary, although he was hoping she was going to stop insisting on being on her own at times. As he watched he noticed that her wings were a little limp and more relaxed that she usually held them, something was bothering her, something important. For once in a rare moment Flash frowned thinking about what could be upsetting her, he knew she wouldn't tell him so he decided to ask the next best person, someone who knew Shayera better than anyone else.

The former Hawkgirl continued on to her unknown destination her mind returning to its recesses now that she didn't have to concentrate on a conversation.

'_Our Son'_

A frown drew itself on her brow as she stopped for a moment and peered out of one of the windows of the Metro Tower. Her mouth formed words but no sound was released from them as she touched her hand to the glass.

'Our Son'

Blinking slowly she attempted to rid her eyes of the cloudiness that had spread over them and she blinked more furiously as she felt hot tears begin to well up in her eyes, she wouldn't cry, not now. Dragging herself away from the window and leaving no evidence of her being there except for the little circle of condensation from her breathing and a fading hand print, Shayera continued walking now that she knew who she needed to speak to.

Stepping into the elevator she sighed deeply as the doors closed and she pressed a finger to one of the buttons, the elevator taking her to the desired destination. Numbly she acknowledged a dislike for the small space, her claustrophobia ebbing at the back of her mind as she continued to mull quietly over John's words. She wanted more than anything to be with him again and for a wonderful breath-taking moment she thought it might be possible, and then the world had crashed down around her.

'_You need to know, I'm staying with Mari'_

The corners of her mouth pulled into a bitter smile as she frowned a little, the smile fading quickly as her eyes welled up again with moisture as the tears she was holding back amassed a fresh assault. Shayera knew she would never interfere with John's relationship with Mari, she liked Mari and she loved John and if Mari made John happy then she surmised that she could deal with that, but it hurt her none the less.

'_I don't want to be destiny's puppet'_

For the first time since she'd known him as a colleague, as a friend and as a lover, she just couldn't understand his way of thinking. There was a niggling concern in the back of her mind that he was simply staying with Mari to try and prove that he wasn't going to be destiny's puppet, that he was doing it in some feeble attempt to show that he held his future in his own hands.

The elevator doors slid open and Shayera stepped out thankful for the space although her thoughts remained uninterrupted. Quietly she walked along the hall as she acknowledged the hope that had inflated her heart when John had told her of their Son in the future, maybe she was being sceptical on his decision out of her own selfishness; maybe she wanted John Stewart so much that it blinded her from what was tangible. Was it wrong for her to expect him to leave Mari just because they may have a son in the future? Was it wrong for her to expect him to leave Mari because of their supposed past Egyptian lives?

"Maybe it is wrong" She breathed to herself as she reached out for the keypad on her left.

Touching in her code the heavy door slid open in response and she walked in slowly, it didn't matter for a moment what John had decided and her own conflicted feelings on the matter were not a concern either, she needed some answers. Quietly the winged warrior walked up behind another friend, one that had been reluctant at first but she felt that maybe she had earned his trust again, or maybe at least a little understanding. It didn't matter though; the man of shadows had helped her out a few times more recently with her stalker friend Carter. Shayera slid the chair beside him around and seated herself slowly, leaning forward slightly she focused her green eyes on the man she had come to talk to, there was a moment of quiet as he accepted her presence and waited for her to announce her purpose there.

With torrents of emotion swirling in her eyes Shayera spoke quietly but firmly.

"Tell me about my son..."


	2. Conflict

'_Am I doing the right thing?' _

John Stewart pondered to himself as he watched Mari lie sleeping in the hospital bed, only the sound of the various monitors and machines could be heard as they kept check on her vitals.

'_Maybe I should go after her...'_

For a moment he was torn as he stared at the monitor that was displaying her heart rate, the information that the little screen provided going unappreciated by its present viewer, the man had far too many other concerns for the moment.

The lines of John's frown eased slightly as he touched a hand to the woman's face and traced it slowly along her angled jaw, she was beautiful even if she was marred for the moment by various scratches and grazes. The sling over his shoulder shifted slightly as he adjusted the position of his arm within it, the pain had subsided now that he had been given adequate pain killers and he mused to himself for a moment that his ring was often a source of injury, his opponents often choosing to damage the ring bearing hand. The last person who had made such damage had been Hro Talak, the frown in John's expression deepening at the mere thought of the Thanagarian Commander and his previous relation to Shayera.

Stepping away from his injured girlfriend, John dropped into a chair across the room from her slumping into it revealing his exhaustion although it wasn't physical, but emotional.

'_I've made my choice...Shayera will accept that'_

Attempting to convince himself that the other woman in his life would be perfectly fine didn't seem to ease his tension, he knew her better than that.

'_What am I saying? Of course she's upset...I'm an idiot if I expect her not to be'_

He let out a heavy sigh as he held his face in his only available hand and slowly dragged it over his features. Once again Green Lantern considered whether or not he should go after the Thanagarian, but his eyes were drawn to the woman lying opposite him in the hospital bed plugged into various terminals.

'_No...Mari needs me here, but maybe I...'_

Conflicted John shook his head to try to rattle some sense into himself, but then he remembered his memories from the Absorbacron, remembered how it felt to kiss her and hold her in his arms.

'_No! There're not my memories, they belong to Bashari not me...they aren't mine!' _

Sitting up furiously Green Lantern starred at his feet trying to rid the vivid memories from his mind; tried to convince himself that they were only similarities, just coincidences. The memories remained imprinted on his mind almost in mocking as they showed him the person he was destined to be with, a woman vastly different to the one he was with now.

'_I won't be destiny's puppet'_

Roughly he got up and was about to stalk out in his irritation but beforehand he walked over to Mari, carefully he leant over and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"I'll come back and visit a little later, Mari" He whispered as he finally left closing the door silently behind him.

Marching over to the opposite window John Stewart glared out at the horizon, luminescent green eyes analysing every detail, his way of trying to focus on the here and now rather than the many thoughts and conflicts that reigned throughout his mind. As he concentrated on what lay beyond the window he remembered Shayera's reaction to his revelation, the sparkle of hope that had flared in her eyes a sparkle he hadn't seen for a long time, but just as quickly as it had appeared it had been snuffed out.

Thinking to himself he considered his decision to stay with Mari, on the surface the decision was based on his feelings for Mari. He cared about her in his own way, and there was his desire to make his own decisions and to be in charge of his own future. Deeper though he knew there was more to it, he knew he was afraid, Shayera made him feel vulnerable and unsafe; after all, she had broken his heart the pieces of which he just couldn't seem to fit back together in the same way. Distantly he wondered if Shayera herself was the only person that could put his heart back together, but he couldn't bring himself to surrender to her and let her back in just in case she broke it all over again.

"Hey GL!"

The voice of The Flash snapped John out of his contemplations.

"Flash" He stated a little startled, the man in red always managing to charge over without much of an indication.

"Have you seen Shayera?" Flash asked quickly.

John frowned at the slight pitch of concern in his friend's voice "I saw her about twenty minutes ago"

"Was she alright when you saw her?"

Growing frustrated and feeling guilty about his revelation to Shayera he snapped a little as he questioned the man in front of him.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I hoped you'd know, she seems kinda down again" Flash said concerned "I thought you might go and talk to her, y'know try and get her to talk about what's bothering her"

"I can't" John stated simply.

"Why?" Flash asked his voice a little more serious than normal.

"My place is here with Mari, I can't keep running after Shayera every time there is something bothering her" He said it more for his own benefit than for Flash's.

Wally narrowed his eyes for a moment before he glanced at the closed medical room door.

"Vixen okay?"

John nodded "She's fine, just needs to rest...it could have been worse"

"What happened?" Flash asked with interest.

It occurred to John just then that no-one except for Hawkman, Shayera and himself knew what had actually occurred, how was he supposed to explain to Mari what had happed during the time she was unconscious?

"Er...nothing serious Wally, just a scuffle with the Shadow Thief"

Flash nodded his understanding "Yeah, I heard that Hawk guy has trouble with him"

John frowned and looked away "You could say that"

"Well, you going to speak to Shayera?" Flash pressed.

John lifted his hand in exclamation "I told you already Wally, my place is here"

"And Shayera is our friend; she won't talk to me about what's bothering her"

"She's probably fine, she's always fine...you know what she's like"

Flash shook his head slightly irritated "Fine...I hope Vixen's okay anyway"

With that there was nothing but a red blur as the Flash zipped off to try and find Shayera again so that he could find out if she was okay. He felt protective of her ever since she had rejoined the League; he truly missed her when she had left after the invasion.

John pressed his forehead against the glass window "Maybe I _should_ talk to her"


	3. Chess

"He told you"

It was a statement rather than a question but Shayera found herself numbly nodding in confirmation. Batman returned his hands to the keyboard of his terminal for a moment as he finished up a few things; it was several moments before either of them spoke.

"You know the risks of time travel and knowledge of the future" Batman spoke with a level voice not looking at the woman beside him for even a second, it might just be too much.

"Please...I need to know" Shayera whispered holding her gaze on the darkly clad man in front of her.

After a moment Batman stopped his work a second time and finally allowed himself to look at her, he knew as soon as he saw the look in her eyes that he couldn't withhold what she wanted to know. Shayera looked pleadingly and desperately into his face and he could see the mingle of tears and hurt that she was restraining somewhere, much the same way he restrained his own.

"Why don't you ask John?" He asked simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but he was testing.

Shayera shook her head the red locks of her hair being displaced for a moment "I can't"

From the combination of her expression, posture and her words, Batman surmised that just as he had expected John Stewart was staying with Vixen. Getting up he strode away to somewhere on the other side of the room.

Shayera panicked as Batman got up and left her, an overwhelming fear in her chest that maybe he wasn't willing to relinquish the information she so desperately needed. Moments later however Batman returned with a familiar looking box in his gauntleted hands which he set down on a table a little way away from her. As she watched he sat down on one side of the table and started emptying the contents of the box, a chessboard and subsequent pieces.

"Bruce...I don't want to play chess...I just -" Shayera started frustrated but he interrupted her with a raised hand as he busily arranged the pieces.

"Humour me"

Sighing she stood up and wandered over to the table "Fine, but you are going to -" Once again he interrupted her.

"Yes" He said simply and waited for her to seat herself, a look of irritation spreading over her face it was certainly better than the hurt that had been there moments before.

Once the chessboard was set up and arranged Bruce waited expectantly for Shayera to go first seeing as she was playing as the white pieces, he always chose to play as black for obvious reasons. However she made no move to speak of except leaning back in her chair and giving him a glare.

"Can't you just tell me?" She exclaimed

Batman shook his head slowly "This will help"

"I can't see how"

"It's something to focus on" He said as he looked up at her "Besides, I haven't had a proper challenge for a long time"

Shayera smiled, it was a small one but it was genuine and eased the tension in the room slightly, with the conversation they were about to embark on the last thing they needed was a room thick with atmosphere. Slowly Shayera clasped her fingers around the pawn on her far left and moved it forward two spaces before returning her hand to her lap to await his move.

"Good" Batman smirked with a shimmer of confidence "Now, what is it you want to know?" He asked as he moved one of his own pawns towards her monarchy of pieces.

There was a heavy sigh from her as she released a lung full of air to try and steady herself "Everything"

He frowned slightly showing the narrowing of his eyes through the lenses of his cowl "You need to be more specific" He explained as he watched Shayera move one of her Bishops diagonally out through a space made by her pawn.

She thought for a moment watching Batman consider his next move, obviously plotting some sort of clever strategy to gain victory.

"What is his name?" She asked finally

Bruce replaced his hand to his knee after moving one of his Knights "Warhawk, an obvious nod to his Thanagarian heritage"

"And his real name?"

"Rex Stewart"

Shayera didn't move for a couple of moments but Bruce didn't pressure her to take her turn, just waited for her to absorb the first pieces of information about the son she might not have. After a few moments she finally chose another pawn and moved it forward a space towards his Knight to try and coax him to move it.

"What does Rex look like?" She breathed softly as Batman once again considered his possible moves on the chessboard.

Bruce spoke as he selected a Bishop "About six-five, broad, dark hair and your eyes" he answered now having successfully captured one of her pawns.

She nodded with a faint smile "Does he look like John?" This time she looked up at Batman and waited without considering the chess game they were in the middle of playing.

"Yes"

Once the word was out of his mouth her smile broadened slightly and she returned her eyes to their game, capturing one of his pawns with her Rook. There was silence for a few minutes as they continued to play and Shayera pondered on what other information she wanted to know.

"Does he have wings?" She asked with a glimmer of hope flickering in her eyes, she wanted her son to be able to experience the glory of flight through the power of wings.

"No" Batman stated and saw the light in her eyes disappear, but he quickly continued "He wears a full suit of body armour that looks like its constructed from Nth metal, he has a pair of wings constructed of it as well which allow him to fly"

Shayera nodded apparently satisfied and moved another one of her chess pieces "At least he has wings of some kind"

Batman nodded "He fights much the same as you...hit first, ask questions later"

A strange sound filled the room as Shayera laughed at his comment; it provoked a small and brief smile out of the Dark Knight. Once she had sobered her smile faded to be returned with a gentle frown.

"Thank-you for telling me what I needed to know Bruce, I...well it doesn't seem like I'll ever see him with my own eyes"

There was silence as Batman moved his Knight piece again and captured her Rook "If you believe that"

Shayera looked up into his eyes like she was searching for more answers "You say that a lot don't you?"

Batman narrowed his eyes for a moment "There are many paths to the future, not all of them yield the same results, but it is tangible..."

"He doesn't want to be destiny's puppet" Batman didn't need to ask who the 'he' was.

Shayera snatched up her Rook in sudden irritation and moved it sideways to capture Batman's Knight.

"Can I tell you something Bruce?" Shayera asked suddenly and not allowing the opportunity for Batman to counter her previous statement.

"If you must" He stated now choosing to move his own Bishop to attempt to set up a possible Check.

She sighed for a second before she decided to just dive head first into the conversation "You remember when Carter was talking about reincarnated lovers from Egypt?"

Batman nodded as he peered at the board assessing his course of action within the game.

"Well last night...the Shadow Thief forced Carter, John and me to touch the Absorbacron" She looked up to check on Batman's expression but as usual she could determine nothing. "We saw the memories of Katar Hol, Chay-era Hol and...Bashari"

"Bashari?" Batman questioned not remembering Carter mentioning such a name when he spoke to Shayera before.

"Bashari" Shayera confirmed "It appears that John is the apparent reincarnation of Bashari..."

"So?" Batman asked as he moved his Queen in retaliation of one of Shayera's Knights coming too close to his Monarchy.

"So..." Shayera continued "Chay-era and Bashari were poisoned after Katar discovered their affair..."

There was silence for a moment as Shayera moved one of her Pawns "Hath-set poisoned them and Katar found them dead in bed together...then he drunk the poison himself"

"I see, and why are you telling me this?" Batman asked looking up at her.

Shayera shrugged "Chay-era and Bashari fell in love with each other...it could just be coincidence, but what if it really is destiny?"

She searched Batman's face once again for some sort of reaction, some kind of hint to what he was thinking under that cowl, but he just answered her simply.

"I don't believe in coincidence..." With that he placed his Knight "Check"

Shayera looked blankly at him for a moment before she looked down at the board and starred at her King being held in check by his Knight, she smiled weakly it seemed Batman was being her metaphorical Knight at this moment in time, saving her from giving up hope for her future.

Using a finger Shayera tipped the King over onto its side, Batman didn't move and she was relieved that he wasn't furious at her game like Aquaman had been.

"Want to play again?" She asked with a small smile.

Batman gave her a brief smirk before he picked up the pieces and started resetting the board.

"I really do appreciate this Bruce" Shayera mentioned softly as she assisted in setting up a new game.

"I know..."

Shayera nodded and their next game began though this time she felt less distracted this time she wouldn't let Batman win so easily.

**AN/ Just a quick note, I'm a little anxious about how I have written Batman so if he seems a little out of character to you let me know and I'll try and do a better job in the future. Aside from that I don't know if it is obvious but I tried to input a little symbolism with the chess pieces, the Knight as well a Knight, the Bishop as a sort of advisor and the Rook like defenses. I'm not sure how well I put that across though. Oh and I might have taken a few liberties with Warhawk's description. :)**


	4. Destiny?

'_I should find Bruce first'_ John thought to himself as he stepped into the elevator '_I should at least tell him that I told Shayera about the future...he won't be happy about that'_

As the lift descended John continued to ponder on how exactly he was going to tell Batman about his actions, he also considered whether or not he should mention the little trip into the Absorbracon. John wondered if Batman would have any theories on the artefact but then noted dully to himself that if anyone knew the in depth workings of the memory bank it would be Shayera, right now he didn't want to bump into her even though he needed to make sure that she wouldn't tell Mari about what had happened, their friendship made him uneasy.

Stepping out of the elevator doors John made his way over to the keypad that would grant him access to the room Batman had set aside for himself, it was like a second Batcave. Before John touched the keypad he remembered a few months before when he had seen Shayera before her dinner date with Carter. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts John finally pressed in his code and the doors opened, the sight before his eyes startling him and leaving him speechless for a few moments.

Sitting opposite each other were Shayera and Batman, both quietly playing chess although Shayera looked up when she realised someone else had entered.

"Thanks again Bruce, but I better go" Shayera said as she stood up abandoning their third game leaving them both at a tie as she had won the second game.

The winged woman walked directly towards the door where a dumbstruck Green Lantern was standing, he didn't move from blocking the door and she silently debated how liberating it would be to land a fist into his face to make him move.

"Shayera I..." John started as Shayera drew nearer, Batman just silently watching the scene unfold.

"Excuse me John" Shayera's voice strained in her attempts to be forcibly polite.

"Wait"

She glared at him but didn't move, silently informing John that she would listen to what he wanted to say; when he didn't speak she prompted him with a raised eyebrow.

"I told Flash we just had a scuffle with the Shadow Thief...nothing too important" John explained quickly.

"Fine" Shayera said sharply understanding that they could hardly explain what had actually happened "Can I go now?"

John shook his head and frowned suddenly very serious, Shayera knew that it was unlikely that she would like what he was about to say next.

"Y-you won't tell Mari about what we saw will you?"

Shayera scowled and was distantly aware that her clenched fists were shaking slightly "You honestly think I would say anything about it to her?"

John suddenly became aware of his mistake "Well no...I..." He started with panic as he saw the rage stir in her eyes; he awkwardly grasped his only free hand behind his neck silently thankful that she didn't have her mace with her...not that she needed it.

"I'm not going to interfere with your relationship with Vixen if that's what you think, don't you suggest for one moment that I would do something to sabotage you're relationship" She raged at him hurt that he would think she was the type of person to do such a thing.

"Shayera I...well I just thought you might...because of what I said and..."

"Just get out of my way John"

"Shayera, I'm sorry"

She didn't reply as she stormed past him and although she was furious with him she was careful not to bump his broken arm. John remained standing in the doorway as she stalked off and he let out a sigh of exasperation letting his shoulders slouch.

"You handled that well" Batman's steady voice carried over to his ears.

John stepped into the room fully "I shouldn't have said that should I?"

Batman shook his head "No"

Sighing again John slumped into the chair opposite Batman and peered at the pieces on the board, for the life of him he couldn't play chess, it was a little too complicated for his tastes and it bored him quickly.

"I told her about our son" John stated suddenly needing to get it off of his chest.

"I know"

"I guess she told you"

Batman didn't move for a moment "She wanted answers"

John nodded slowly "I wasn't being fair to either of them"

"You still aren't" Batman pointed out casually.

Green Lantern sighed "I guess not, but I don't want my life to be ruled by destiny"

Batman stood up and walked over towards the terminal he had been working on earlier, his cape sweeping the floor in his wake.

"The Shadow Thief..." John began but Batman interrupted him much the same way as he had interrupted Shayera.

"I know"

John frowned in mild irritation "Is there anything you don't know?"

"No"

"It's probably just a coincidence...destiny doesn't have anything to do with it...I'll make my own decisions" John spoke as if trying to convince himself of something.

"One" Batman stated "I don't believe in coincidence...and two" Batman focused on John forgetting his work for a moment "You're already being destiny's puppet because you are making decisions based upon it and not through your own motives"

John didn't move for a few moments "So destiny is going to control me whether I like it or not?"

"Maybe...but maybe you should consider how you actually feel and forget about outside interference...you're going to have to pick between them sooner or later"

"And what about you?" John questioned attempting to change the subject to something less directed at himself.

"What about me?" Batman asked as he returned to his work.

"You know what" John smiled knowingly although it didn't reach his eyes.

"I told you, she's a respected colleague and a friend"

"Right" John said standing up "I should probably go and find Shayera"

"You should probably give her some space"

"Trust me, I need to at least clear things up for now, leaving her on her own now is a bad idea"

Batman smirked as Green Lantern left the doors sliding shut behind him and Bruce spoke to the empty room.

"One meets his destiny often in the road he takes to avoid it" **(1)**

**AN/ (1) The quote there is a French Proverb, I found it while looking for a nice quote on destiny to finish this off with. **

** Anyway so this is the end, there is a light mention of the Batman/Diana relationship but I didn't want to go into great detail about it, oh and to explain Shayera's reaction, I personally don't think she would be the sort to start meddling in someone's relationship for her own benefit and I think she'd find the suggestion that she would quite offensive. **

**Anyway I'm rather pleased with this whole piece and I'm eager to find out if you guys like it, especially in terms of whether I've kept everybody involved in character. Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
